1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator for reciprocally displacing a slide table along an axial direction of a cylinder main body by introducing a pressure fluid from fluid inlet/outlet ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a means for transporting workpieces or the like, for example, a linear actuator made up from a fluid pressure cylinder or the like has been used. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-110011, the present applicants have proposed a linear actuator, which is capable of transporting workpieces loaded onto a slide table, by causing linear reciprocal movement of the slide table along a cylinder main body.